


Practice makes perfect

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, Leo likes his new family ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: His hands tremble as he braids Cyn’s hair carefully, mindful not to tug or do anything wrong.





	

His hands tremble as he braids Cyn’s hair carefully, mindful not to tug or do anything wrong. There is too much thinking involved for Leo to feel sure of his movements, and speaking has always distracted him from work anyway, so trying to make a conversation makes him wary, keeps him on his toes. He always had nimble fingers, but somehow this feels important, and he does not want to destroy it with one mistake, so he focuses on long strands of dark hair which are slowly plaited into place. Cyn has been kind to him and he knows she is trying, even if sometimes their conversation is led astray, and it is more than enough, more than many have done for him before.

 

He is not brave when it comes to people. He had to face crowds and groups before, and knows how to manoeuvre to escape them, but people are different, their expectations and hopes and dreams so easy for him to see. There were not many who could understand his, although maybe running from them made it too difficult to even try. Far too often the ideal picture in their heads did not include him anyway.

 

But those people are different, and he wants to try. For Cyn, whose first instinct is always to check whether he is okay, for Flick , who listens, even when he is not talking in words, for Oswald, who still follows him with his gaze, always ready to help, for Albany, who just sighs or laughs, for Cosimo, who walks through the corridors late at night to check if everybody is fine and stops to talk about Leo’s work.  As he braids Cyn’s hair, he thinks about Oswald’s words and smiles.

 

Yeah, everything is going to be alright.

 

When Leo is finished, the first braid he made for somebody else looks almost good enough. And maybe... Maybe he will have a chance to practice it more.


End file.
